


Harry and Sam: secret school romance

by Forever_dead6669



Category: School drama - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_dead6669/pseuds/Forever_dead6669
Summary: Two boys who are on the verge of a relationship but have to keep their love hidden from everyone





	Harry and Sam: secret school romance

HARRY X SAM FANFICTION 

Chapter One:

The school gates crashed open as hundreds of students poured out of  
them, ready to get back to their lives. Out of the confusion came two boys named Sam and Harry, they walked out of the school together ready to hang out in the town across the road from where they were. As they strolled down the street next to each other Harry asked 'Hey Sam, do you want to go get some ice cream?' They stopped at the traffic lights and waited to cross the road, as they stood there Sam gazed at Harry and replied 'Sure, you got any money on you?' Harry smiled and reached into his pocket only for his face to drop as he let out a small grunt, in an annoyed voice he told Sam 'No i forgot my wallet at home.' Harry hung his head for a moment thinking that he would have to hang out with his friend (possible crush) another day. The traffic lights went red for the cars and green for pedestrians, the two boys wandered across the road when Sam mentioned to Harry 'I've got more than twenty pounds on me so you can have at least half of it if you want.' Harry raised his drooping head to show a small innocent grin on his face. 

Half an hour later the two boys had ice cream around their mouths and empty bowls in front of them. Harry let out a small burp in Sam's face who then got up and looked disgusted to what Harry had just done, although Sam seemed disgusted he sort of liked the feeling of Harry's warm breath press against his cold skin. Harry then started to laugh at Sam's reaction, the ice cream on his lips made him look like a clown and suddenly the two of them were laughing hysterically at each other. 

They walked out the door still laughing in the street, after a minute of walking, Sam suddenly stopped- looking at Harry. When the boy turned to see why his friend had stopped, Harry found himself gazing into Sam's shining hazel eyes. Sam continued to stare at Harry, refusing to shift himself from looking at his finely detailed blue eyes. Harry felt the same, diving into a pool of imagination and picturing him and his crush together. They were soon awoken from their dreams as a car beeped at them, it was Harry's dad. Harry then awkwardly said to a shocked Sam 'I'll see you at school tomorrow then.' Harry walked off to the slightly muddy car while waving goodbye to Sam. Sam Smiled as the car drove away and whispered to himself 'I love you Harry.'

Chapter Two:

By the time the next day had come around, neither Harry or Sam were ready for the awkwardness of school with each other. The two had told their parents nothing of what happened yesterday afternoon and weren't planning on doing so. Harry was dousing himself in deodorant to feel slightly more confident when Being remotely near this crush.  
Meanwhile, Sam was getting dressed and thinking about Harry, just the thought of him made Sam blush with nerves. Sam's hair was black at the moment but he loved to dye it different colours to see what looked that best for him and what impressed his crush the most. Sam was just about ready for the school day while Harry on the other hand was slightly more scared as this could be his very first relationship and he didn't want to mess it up.

Sam walked down the wet concrete path on his way to school. When he entered the gates, he looked around the area to try and find Harry. After a while of looking, Sam declared that Harry had not arrived yet giving him some time to think of act around his crush.

Harry quickly clambered into his car, finally ready for the school day ahead. The car journey to school was silent, with Harry contemplating on weather to ask Sam out or not. When he arrived at school he shook off the idea of asking Sam out and continued into school, now feeling slightly more head strong. When in school the two didn't see much of each other so just acted normal. Until break time. After their classes, Sam and Harry managed to get a private word with each other. 'H-hey Sam...' Harry nervously spoke in a quiet voice. 'Hi Harry.' Sam said confidently. After a moment of silence Harry finally spoke 'Sam... can you not tell anyone about yesterday evening and what happened.' Sam didn't look at all surprised, seems as he had knew Harry for a year now, so replied in a calm voice 'sure.' Harry smiled for two reasons, one because he was talking to his crush and two because he had a plan.

Both the boys were sat next to each other, eating relatively big meals. They looked around, not talking to each other as neither of them knew what to talk about. The cafeteria was busy as usual, with many of the blue plastic seats occupied apart from the ones opposite Sam and Harry as no one wanted to disturb them. 'You ready for this Sam?' Harry asked to break the silence 'Yeah, let's do this.' Sam then replied after finishing a mouthful of food.

The two got up and walked out of the building, on their way out they emptied their plates and stacked them on a table, ready for washing up. As they walked off to a group of people from their year Harry whispered to Sam 'I'm sorry if I hurt you, no hard feelings?' Sam took a deep breath then replied 'no hard feelings.'

Suddenly Sam was pushed to the floor by Harry, Sam's screech alerted all the kids in the area who then walked over to Harry and Sam. Most of the crowd started to shout 'BEEF BEEF BEEF!' At the two boys, trying to get them to fight more. Sam finally got back up where he kicked Harry in the shin and then quickly went for a punch to the head. Although the result was just a slap, it still hurt almost as much as what he was going for. Harry then charged at Sam, managing to get him In a head lock; Sam tried to use his arms to break free of the position but Harry was too strong and Sam was stuck. After a minute of taking cheers from the crowd, Harry then leaned forward and whispered in Sam's ear saying 'is this too tight for you Sam?' Sam glanced over at Harry saying 'No it's fine.' With that Harry continued to take cheers from the crowd, looking extremely pleased with himself. until...

Chapter Three:

A teacher plodded up to the group of kids as they all began to scatter until only Sam and Harry were left. 

After a long and boring talk with the head teacher about what Is right and wrong, Harry walked out of the office and to his surprise Sam was waiting outside- leaning against a wall. Sam turned his head towards Harry and quietly said 'I'm sorry I got you in so much trouble.'  
Harry smiled and replied 'it wasn't your fault, it was mine and anyway at least everyone thinks we're rivals now.' Sam stared at Harry not listening to what he was saying, when Harry turned back to face him Sam quickly gave a peck on Harry's cheek- making them both blush. The school bell soon interrupted the awkwardness and Sam quickly scurried away to class, not wanting anyone to see his face. Harry just watched as Sam walked into the distance, thinking how nice it felt to have his lips crash onto his cold, soft skin.

Two weeks later and the boys had already made more plans to meet up after school, they were going to Harry's house seeming as his family weren't home and theywere both extremely excited. This would be their chance to be together as a couple without anyone else knowing. While the school day when by, the two boys were only watching the clocks and waiting for the nightmare of school to end. When Sam and Harry were finally Dismissed from their last lesson, they sprinted outside the classroom to get to the now open school gate. They were some of the first ones to escape the hell hole of school and be freed into the town next to it. 'Well now we have two and a half hours of us time.' Harry said while smiling sheepishly. Sam looked up at him with a cheeky grin on his face; Harry then looked back and said 'so what do you wanna do then?' Sam's grin widened, replying to Harry 'you'll see.' Followed by a small tap on Harry's nose. When the boys arrived at Harry's house, they immediately dumped their bags, ties and blazers on the back of a chair. Once they had done that Sam started to walk over to the couch,  
Where he usually sat when at Harry's house, but just as he was about to sit down Harry said 'come and sit on my bed with me, it's a lot more comfortable.' Sam smiled as he skipped over to Harry, who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. The two ran up the stairs and entered Harry's bedroom. Sam looked around for a moment, examining everything about his boyfriend's room. Harry had numerous things around his room such as; a black laptop on a desk; a huge wooden wardrobe packed full with clothes; a cabinet with at least ten cans of deodorant on the top of it; and a giant bed- big enough to fit three Harry's on it. Once Sam had looked around he glanced back at Harry, who was now leaning against a door way grinning. Harry pointed over to his bed and announced 'please take a seat, I'm just gonna go to the toilet and I'll be back in a bit.' As Harry walked back downstairs to the bathroom, Sam wondered over to the bed and took a seat on it. But just as Sam was about to lay down, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye...

Chapter Four:

Sam turned his head to see Harry's laptop, it was open on a tab with pages and pages of memes but that wasn't what caught Sam's eye. There was another tab open and Sam knew exactly what it was as he had see it many times himself. Porn hub. Sam opened the tab to see a guy giving anal to another guy, he knew he should close the site but Sam just loved the site of the two naked men. Suddenly Harry walked into the room, taking Sam out of his trance. Sam started to stutter and sweat, trying to explain himself but was quickly silenced by Harry's lips crashing into his. Harry wrestled his tongue into Sam's mouth as they continued to kiss. Sam laid his body Dow onto the bed, pulling Harry down with him.

After a few minutes of intense kissing the two laid there out of breath, staring naughtily into each other's eyes. Harry then lifted his head up and off Sam to look at his laptop, he gazed at the porn video for a minute and then said 'Hey Sam, wanna try something like that?' In a very cheeky voice. In reply Sam looked up at Harry and eagerly said yes. Harry then shuffled his way down Sam's body, stroking his stomach as he went. When Harry's hands got to Sam's waist he stopped 'do it.' Sam said confidently. Harry then unzipped Sam's trousers and grabbed his hard dick (smaller than mine lol), Sam let out a small moan as Harry clenched his hard on and slowly started to rub it. To Sam it was one of the best feelings he had ever felt, the relief of every time his tight skin was pulled back and his member was exposed to Harry. Sam wanted the pleasure to keep going forever, he felt like he wanted more and more but Harry kept teasing him, only slowly speeding up to increase the pleasure. The tension kept on growing as Harry went faster and faster. Sam grabbed the bed and Started to moan louder and louder as He reached his climax. But with Sam only being 13, his pleasure started to turn into pain and his moans turned into shouts. Harry stopped wanking and looked at his now throbbing red dick, It was clear that his boyfriend was in actual pain and Harry didn't know what to do. After half an hour The pain started to die down and Sam's dick returned to normal. 'Let's just wait a few years until we do that again' Harry said trying to make the atmosphere a little more cheery. As Sam stared off into space he said 'don't tell anyone about this. Our relationship is confidential, we can get girlfriends if we want to but only for fun. We will only really love each other.' Harry then nodded his head and started to leave the room, just before he left the room he said 'I love you Sam.' Sam replied in the only way he could 'I love you Harry.'

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction so I know it's not amazing but I am open for any ideas you may have on how I could improve. I want to say I big thanks to one of my anonymous friends who gave me the idea to do this. I will be doing more fanfic but I don't know when.


End file.
